


Coffee and Laughter

by moderngenius94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to make coffee and has a mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecee14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecee14/gifts).



> Based on actual events that transpired between myself and my sister. When I said I was making it in to a Teen Wolf fic, she asked for Steter, so I tried.

Peter is relaxing on the couch in Derek's apartment reading the news paper when he hears aloud cry from the kitchen. His head, along with Issac's- who was sitting in the recliner across from him- snaps up and they turn to face the sound. All they can see is Stiles standing at the counter in front of the coffee pot in shock, face turning red. He was still holding the coffee pot, which was empty.  


“Is everything alright in there?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
Stiles lifted his head to look at the two of them. “The coffee pot won't stop peeing.”  
Issac stared for a moment longer before snorting with laughter and burying his face in the arm of the chair. He banged a fist on it for added effect. Peter rolled his eyes at the display.  


“It isn't funny,” Stiles whined, voice getting higher as he spoke. “It just won't stop.”  


“Perhaps you should grab a towel.” Peter suggested, amusement evident in his tone.  


“Right.” Stiles muttered, setting down the pot and running to the linen closet. He grabbed a few towels and raced back to the kitchen to dry the counter. It took him a few minutes of frantic drying, but he was able to get it clean. Once he was finished, he plopped onto the couch next to Peter and curled into his side, pouting.  


“Now, do you want to tell us what,exactly, happened?” Peter asked, stroking Stiles' hair. Issac's head popped back up and he dried his eyes. He couldn't wait to hear this.  


“I just wanted coffee,” Stiles began, looking up at Peter. “So I filled the pot with water and began to pour _that_ into the machine when all of a sudden there was water everywhere. It just keep coming.”  


Issac began snickering as Stiles told them what happened, stopping only when Peter glared at him. “Maybe you should have checked the water level.”  


“Nobody else uses the damn thing,” Stiles cried. “I shouldn't have to check it.”  


As Issac muttered, “True,” Peter calmed Stiles back down, running a hand through his hair and kissing his forehead.  


A few hours and many calming kisses later, Derek returned to the apartment. He paused in the entry way to the living room and paused, taking a breath. “Did somebody spill coffee everywhere?”  


This predictably caused Stiles to groan and bury his newly reddening face in Peter's chest again as Issac, and this time Peter, began to laugh once more.


End file.
